Folding support structures are known. For example, some support structures are in the form of beach or pool chairs that can be conveniently carried to the beach, pool or other recreational location so they can be easily erected to provide comfortable support when sitting. Most conventional portable folding chairs are made of rattan, wood, plastic, metal, etc. Traditional foldable support structures such as chairs and portable tables often utilize inclined front and rear support legs supporting the seat or tabletop. The legs intersect such that when viewed from the side an "X" shape is formed. The legs pivot around their intersection points to allow the structure to fold and unfold. This type of foldable support structures uses complex and often heavy hinges and leg braces and sometimes require bulky and unsightly leg spanning structures, all of which may not provide strong support for the foldable support structure in the erected position and certainly makes the portable foldable support structure relatively heavy for carrying.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a portable foldable support structure that uses light, strong, and unobtrusive hinges which also act as leg brace structures to impart rigidity and strength to the entire structure when in use and that can be easily and quickly erected, released and folded up into a form to facilitate convenient handling and storage in relatively small or narrow spaces. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable folding support structure constructed with strong rigid hinge and brace structures such that when in the erect position they would be subject to easy and quick release for folding into a compact form convenient for handling and storage into a small space by stacking.